


How I met David.

by humannature_archivist



Series: Moonlight Man [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This two-chapter story tells about how John Simm meets his greatest love, David Tennant, for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met David.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).
> 
> * * *
> 
> John is the narrator.

2002\. It's a cold afternoon today. I can't feel my face, and my lips are freezing. My friends said I was sick, but I didn't even care about it. They thought I drank too much last night; That's why I'm so fucking pale, my eyes are glassy, and my fingers are trembling. Oh fuck my life. I just wanted to have fun, that's all. And, Dean* asked me to stay at home today, but I won't do it. Hell, I hate staying at my bloody flat alone while my friends are enjoying pretty birds, and drinks, and cigs. No bloody way.

\---

Bloody hell. It's my mobile. And what the hell does Dean want to talk to me now? I'm trying to take my shower, for fuck's sake. Anyway, I'm sure he's thinking I'm not going to stay here. But I'm not sick, damnit. I'm better! I'm not a bloody 16-year-old teenager anymore.

"Mr. Simm, it's your mobile. It's Dean."

"Oh bloody news. Give me that shit."

My maid seems a bit scared; Maybe because I'm looking like a ghost. She gave me the mobile and blushed as she saw me naked. What? It's fucking funny, really. She never saw a naked man? Oh god.

"Hahaha, what?"

"Nothing, sir. I just---"

"Go away if you can't see a penis, Mary."

And she did. I, laughing a lot, couldn't stop make fun of her. Sometimes I think I'm really bad.

\---

Dean called me again. He was really worried about me; And I finally answered the mobile.

"Blimey, John! Why didn't you pick up your bloody phone?"

"I know what you want, and I'm telling ya: I'm not staying at home."

"What the hell---- where are you, you fucking idiot?"

"Cab. Going to a night club. AND I'M NOT SICK, TARD!"

"Of course you are! Go back to your flat now!"

"No fucking way."

And I threw my mobile out of the cab.

\---

At last I arrived the place. Fucking crowded as always. There are nice birds, but none of them are spectacular. Fuck it, I'll try the men, then. Today I want to fuck someone, in the arse.

 _But, someone would change my life forever in that night._ That tall, skinny guy right there, perfect smile, amazing hair, and his freckles, oh his freckles---- god, I want him badly. I need to talk to him now. I must.

"Hiya." Just a 'hiya', John? C'mon, I know you can take this bloke to your bed tonight. C'mon!

"Aye."

What? He's a Scot? How awesome is that? Bloody hell, I fucking love a Scot.

"Enjoying the party, Mr.----?"

"Call me David. Yea, pretty good, isn't it?"

"I'm John, from Leeds, but I've already lived in Manchester and Blackpool. You?"

"Aye, John. Good. Bathgate, Scotland. But I lived in Ralston. Did you visit them?"

"Oh no, but I fucking love Scotland, you know?"

And that's it. His smile, perfect one. I melt.

"Oh yea? Good."

"Working, David?"

"Yea, I'm an actor."

"Oh really? Me too! How bloody cool! Tell me about your movies, and TV shows, and plays!"

He's bloody red. Oh-my-god.

"Takin' Over the Asylum, LA without a Map..."

"Cool, mate. Cool! Erm, do you want me to take you home?"

David smiles, but he refuses.

"I can't. Sorry, John."

I don't know why but my heart's aching at the moment. I've never felt something like that, well, it's bollocks anyway.

"Mm, alright. So, see you again?"

"Yes, one day."

And then, there he goes. Bloody hell, he seemed a cool guy. I do want to meet him again. Yes, I do. But the funniest thing is I'm not horny anymore. He has a girlfriend? A boyfriend? He's straight? NO FUCKING WAY. He can't be.

I just know I'm feeling sick again. I can die now, yes, I just met the man of my life. BUT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING OF? Bollocks.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dean: He is Dean Taylor, John's friend since childhood, and Magic Alex's vocalist.


End file.
